philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs
ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs (formerly ABS-CBN News and Public Affairs) is the news division of Philippine media conglomerate ABS-CBN Corporation. The organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering of its news programs. Its current slogan is Panig sa Katotohanan, Panig sa Pagbangon ng Bayan (Tagalog for Sides for the Truth, Sides for the Rise of the Nation). According to the SWS media trust survey, ABS-CBN News & Current Affairs topped the list among Philippines news and broadcast organizations, garnering 68% of the public trust. It serves the main ABS-CBN Channel 2, the Regional Network Group, the UHF television network Studio 23, the cable channels ABS-CBN News Channel, DZMM TeleRadyo, the flagship radio stations DZMM and the regional radio networks DYAB Cebu, and DXAB Davao and a news website abs-cbnnews.com. The division operates mainly and headquartered at ABS-CBN Broadcast Complex in Quezon City while the ABS-CBN regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. It also has a news bureaus in North America, Europe, Asia Pacific and the Middle East with the help of ABS-CBN Global Ltd., these make ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs ahead among the other news organizations in the country as they were the largest and the most comprehensive when it comes to local and international newsgathering Current anchors * Randy David * Katrina Legarda * Teddy Boy Locsin, Jr. 'Former anchors/reporters' * Mylene Acuna * Jenny Alejandro * Alex Alikpala * Ernesto "Ernie" Angeles * Cong. Sol Aragones * Tina Arcega * Manny Ayala * Aladin Bacolodan * Joseph Barrios * Lori Bautista * Maricar Bautista * Cito Beltran * Aljo Bendijo * Edric Calma * Cher Calvin * Israel Cando * Teddy Casino * Liezl Castro * Mike Cohen * Kai Conlu * Dan Andrew Cura * Katherine del Castro * Melo del Prado * Jun Del Rosario * Ronald Estrella * Frankie Evangelista * Joey Falcon * Jeff Fernando * Mandy Francisco * Ana Marie Balane-Funderanan * Dianne Garcia * Panjee Gonzales * Marvin Gonzalvez * Joee Guilas * Wheng Hidalgo * Pia Hontiveros * Mon Ilagan * Kata Inocencio * Irene Javier * Mari Kaimo * Camilla Kim * Riki Kwek * Angelique Lazo * Jim Libiran * Ed Lingao * Celine Lopez * Jade Lopez * Jing Magsaysay * Pal Marquez * Cherie Mercado * Yvette Novenario * Kuya Cesar Nucum * Larry Ng * Timi Nubla * David Nye * Rafael "Apa" Ongpin * Gene Orejana * Rowena Orejana * Gani Oro * Michelle Orosa * Karen Padilla * Patrick Paez * Anne Pallorina * Kiko Pangilinan * Rowena Papasin * Veronica Pedrosa * Ingrid Piccio * Daniel Razon * Gilbert Remulla * Rosetti Rivera * Cathy Salceda * Rowena Samala * Kathy San Gabriel * Alex Santos * Joel Sararcho * Connie Sison * Josie Sison-Livingstone * Jay Sonza * Cesar Soriano * Nene Tamayo * Robert Tan * Mel Tiangco * Erwin Tulfo * Kathy Uba * Carmelita Valdez * Bobby Yan * Cathy Yap-Yang * Vivian Zalvidea * Joe Zaldiarriaga Category:ABS-CBN News